Take me to church
by SoYeahKinda
Summary: Harry is just a teen who wanna dance in peace. No magic, DracoxHarry, Oneshot.


I do not own Harry Potter.

i do not own the song Take me to church

* * *

Finally he was all alone, it had been a while since the last time he could practice in peace because since all of his friends had found out about his passion, his dancing, they have wanted to watch him. And don't get him wrong- he loved it when people watched him but sometimes all you wanted was to be alone. Well he loved it when most people watched, not all. There was one person which harry had yet to dare show his dance to, he wanted it to be perfect before he showed it.

Ans wasn't that slightly pathetic, refusing to dance when HE watches.

Harry walked through the room and could not help but think of his current life. He was now 17 years old and would soon be graduating from Hogwarts, then he would immediately start working. He was extremely lucky, he knew that, because he had already been recruited for one of the world's best ballet companies, which was a lot of dancers dream. Dancing was his passion and it had been since he was a little child. Not only is he lucky in dance he is also lucky in love. A fact that still shocks Harry to this day, especially considering who his boyfriends is.

All in all, his life has been pretty great even when considering the fact that his parents were murdered when he was a baby.

_Flasback_

One morning a woman named Petunia opened the door to find little baby Harry in a basket on her doorstep. After picking him up she realized that there was a note tucked in with the blankets, after reading the note she was sitting in the living room with the small child secure in her arms.

 _Dear Petunia, I'm sorry to tell you that Lily and James are dead. They were murdered by him, Petunia. I'm leaving Harry with you and going after him, hopefully I will return. -S_

Petunia could not believe that her sister was gone… And what would she do with a child.

You see, Petunia Evans, yes Evans, was a recently divorced woman. When she was eighteen she met Vernon Dursley and fell for his charm, before she knew it she had shut all of her family out. At first she did not notice it but slowly and surely Vernon became meaner and meaner. When they had been married for a few months Petunia became pregnant and everything changed, for a while. Vernon became calmer and kinder, he stopped slapping her around and Petunia felt loved again. But as we all know it, not all good things last.

One day Vernon snapped, and he snapped for real. The Dursleys neighbors could hear a lot of noise and screaming so they called the police. When the police finally came to the house it was too late for Petunias unborn child. Vernon had hit her and kicked her I the stomach until the baby had gotten injured and later at the hospital was miscarried.

So here she sits now Petunia Dursley, recently divorced, heartbroken and apparently the guardian of her young nephew. Her life was never to be the same again.

_Flashback end_

Harry was forever grateful for his aunt and she for him. She raised him as her own but at the same time she never hid the fact that she was his aunt, not his mother. For Petunia it was the best thing that could happen to her because taking care of baby Harry helped her heartbreak. They have healed each other.

When Harry was three Petunia put him in dance class, partly because she had always wanted to dance and partly because he had so much energy and only exercise could calm him down. He had also been diagnosed with ADHD and dancing really helped him. Harry could still to this day remember the joy he felt during his first dance show. Ever since then he has been hooked and his one dance lesson a week has become five, three ballet lessons and two lessons in which you learn all of the other genres.

When Harry was five the mysterious S from the letter shoved up. It was Sirius Black, Harrys godfather and MI6 agent. He had spent the last couple of years hunting down the group who killed Harrys parents. After the group were caught he retired and moved next door to Harry and Petunia to help raise Harry.

Harry took a deep breath in when he heard his music begin, closed his eyes and then he started dancing. When he danced all of his thoughts just flew away and all he could hear, see and feel was the music. That's why he did not notice when the door opened and a man walked into the room.

_Dance scene_

 _My lover's got humour  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped her sooner_

He sat on the floor, his back hunched over and just swayed to the sound of the music.

 _If the Heavens ever did speak  
She is the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week_

He slowly started moving, stretching and reaching out but never leaving the floor.

 _'We were born sick, ' you heard them say it  
My church offers no absolutes  
She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you_

He leaped into the air and gracefully landed back on the floor, still lying down.

 _I was born sick, but I love it  
Command me to be well  
Amen, Amen, Amen_

Harry got up from the floor and slowly walked forwards, waiting for the music to change, waiting for the explosion.

 _Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life_

He leaped though the room, almost flying. Jumping again and again, reaching higher and longer. Then he stopped and grabbed his head like he was in pain.

 _Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life_

He moved and moved, danced and danced. Spinning round and round and he felt alive, he was free and alive and doing the thing he loved.

 _If I'm a pagan of the good times  
My lover's the sunlight  
To keep the Goddess on my side  
She demands a sacrifice  
To drain the whole sea  
Get something shiny  
Something meaty for the main course  
That's a fine looking high horse  
What you got in the stable?  
We've a lot of starving faithful  
That looks tasty  
That looks plenty  
This is hungry work_

He could feel his body reacting to the dancing. His breath quickened and his muscles burned, but in a good way. His toes were pointed and his technique was perfect, even considering that he hadn't been practicing a lot the last few weeks. He then braced himself for the next move.

 _Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life_

He soared through the sky before barely landing and doing the next jump. He was so used to this choreography that his body knew what he was doing, it didn't need his brain to tell it what to do. This is what he is best at, this is what he does.

 _Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life_

 _No masters or kings when the ritual begins  
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin  
In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I am human  
Only then I am clean  
Amen, Amen, Amen_

He slowed down his movements, dropping back to the floor. He crawled, he pushed himself from the floor, he twisted and he sat on his knees, like he was praying, and just swayed to the music.

 _Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life_

 _Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life_

He finished by giving his all, pushing his body, by loving what he did. He jumped, did som pirouettes and all as powerful and explosive as possible. He felt like this son needed it, a powerful end before he finally dropped to his knees and the music stopped.

_Dance over_

When Harrys final step was done he suddenly heard clapping. Startled he turned around only to lock eyes with the man- who clearly had seen most of his performance. The eyes who were filled with love and joy and not the arrogance and anger as they held when they were kids.

"Draco" Harry said, voice out of breath and shock in his face.

" Hello love, I finally got to see you dancing." Draco Malfoy said with a smirk while leaning against the door. Then he walked through the room to embrace a still out of breath Harry.

"It was perfect"

* * *

Thank you for reading :)

The song is Take me to church by Hozier and the dance scene is when Sergei Polunin dances to it. You can find that video on youtube.


End file.
